Naruto and Hinata: the Hitmon-Twins
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Naruto and Hinata had gained the powers of the kick-boxing champion Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee the kicking fiend? Read on as they become the strongest martial artists/ninjas EVER!


_**Okay so I was playing my Pokémon Leaf Green game earlier and thought about the two Pokémon Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. Hitmonchan is the one that fights with fists, and Hitmonlee is the one that uses its feet to fight. I thought to myself 'what would it be like if Naruto and Hinata got the powers and abilities of these two Pokémon?' Also we all know how Hinata's mom is dead in canon, right? Well in this fanfiction, she's alive and Hiashi is a kind father. However the thing that happened to Hizashi still happens, so Neji is still a fate obsessed dweeb! Also I've decided to keep Kushina alive as well. I hope that pleases any Kushina fans. Well anyways, on with the story! Constructive reviews are always welcome! Pairings are NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and that's all for now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. But if I did, I would've made Ash a more serious trainer, and Naruto would not be so underpowered. Enjoy the show!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Yelling"**

**"Bijuu Talking"**

* * *

_**Rise of the Kick-Boxing Champion, and the Kicking Fiend!**_

* * *

It has been three years since the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune but many people of the Hidden Leaf still mourn constantly over the loss of their loved ones. But right now the whole village is celebrating as the diplomats from the Village Hidden in the Clouds has arrived to discuss a peace treaty between Leaf and Cloud. And in the compound of the Hyuga clan, the heiress of the main branch is celebrating her third birthday.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-chan!" said a little boy who is Hinata's best friend and secret crush.

The boy has a mess of spiky golden blonde hair, tan skin, sapphire blue eyes and a total of six whisker marks on his face. Three on each cheek. He was wearing an orange tee shirt with the Uzumaki red spiral on the back, a pair of white shorts, and dark blue ninja sandals. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze. Minato may be dead, but Naruto has heard stories about him and his accomplishments from his mother. And just because his father was the fourth Hokage doesn't mean he's gone arrogant.

Standing behind him with her hands on her shoulders is a woman of average height with violet eyes and long dark red hair that reached her knees. _**(She's wearing what she did in Shippuden, just so we're clear.)**_ This is Kushina Namikaze, Naruto's mother and friend of Hinata's mother. The two of them had been invited to Hinata's birthday party and Naruto was giving the girl a present.

Hinata is a little girl with light lavender colored eyes, short midnight blue hair, light skin and is wearing a blue kimono. She's blushing a little bit as she shyly accepts the gift.

"Th-th-thank you N-N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered out.

She proceeded to rip open the paper trying to get at the gift inside. Hey, just because she's shy doesn't mean she isn't the same as anyone else when it comes to presents. She opened the box and was surprised by what was in it. Inside was a lavender colored fox plushy that looked like it was handmade. She took it out of the box and immediately started cuddling it.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun! I love it!" Hinata said clearly.

One of the rare times the kid can speak without so much as a stutter or a squeak. Naruto gave his famous 'foxy grin' and scratched the back of his head.

"You're welcome." replied Naruto.

The grown ups smiled at the exchange. The two of them have been the best of friends ever since they were babies. Soon though, it was time for Hinata's first training session in the Hyuga clan's fighting style known as the Gentle Fist. As she traded blows with her father Hiashi noticed that Hinata couldn't strike very hard using her hands, and seemed to prefer using her legs to fight.

This was highly unusual. Normally a Hyuga uses upper body strength to fight their opponents with quick strikes and jabs that are meant to seal off an opponent's chakra points. But she was instead using fast and powerful kicks that were meant to break bones and dislocate joints thus immobilizing her enemies. Her arms were being used mostly to steady her movement and keep her balance. And right now, Hiashi could see just how effective this fighting style is.

"That's enough, Hinata. We're done for today." Hiashi said while dropping his stance.

"Y-y-yes f-father..." Hinata replied also dropping her strange stance.

The door to the dojo was opened to reveal a branch member walking in. This particular member looked a lot like Hiashi in both body type, and hair style. Their hair was also the same color as the Clan Head's. If not for the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead, this guy could very well be labeled as a clone of Hiashi.

"Lord Hyuga. The diplomat from cloud is here to discuss the treaty sir." he said to his leader.

"Thank you, brother. Tell them that I will be there shortly." Hiashi instructed.

The branch member bowed to his brother, and left to inform the delegate. Hiashi frowned at this. He and his family absolutely despised that wretched seal but due to the clan elders, Hiashi could do nothing about it. He hoped that his daughter would be able to one day rid the clan of their arrogant ways, and restore it to its past glory. But for now, he had a peace treaty to negotiate.

"Well, while this meeting is going on Hinata, why don't you go outside and play with your friends." Hiashi suggested.

Hearing this Hinata gave her father a hug before she and Naruto ran out to the garden. Today was going to be an excellent day. Everything was going to go on with no problems... Or so everyone thought.

Later that night while the children were asleep, a masked intruder snuck into Hinata's room and proceeded to try and kidnap the sleeping little girl. The operative word being 'try'. As soon as he got close enough he was punched in the chin by a wicked strong uppercut! Courtesy of our favorite whisker faced blonde. Surprisingly, the little boy had a right hook that could give even Tsunade herself a run for her money. And he's only three years old for corn's sake!

**"Leave Hinata-chan alone ya masked weirdo!" **Naruto yelled as the would-be kidnapper staggered back from the force of the punch.

But Naruto hadn't noticed that his fist had caught fire during his punch. The commotion woke up the grown ups and golden chains burst through the door restraining the assailant. Hiashi, Kushina, and Hinata's mother Hitomi burst into the room. The two mothers had rushed to their children while Hiashi disabled the assailant.

"Hinata, Naruto, are you alright sweeties?! He didn't hurt you did he?!" Hitomi asked frantically searching the children for any injuries. _**(Hinata had woken up from Naruto yelling.)**_

Seeing that the kids were unharmed, they proceeded to unmask the kidnapper. They were shocked to find that it was the dignitary from the hidden cloud. But before they could dwell on this anymore, the three grown ups were pulled into the two children's minds.

* * *

_*****Mindscape*****_

* * *

When everyone woke up they found themselves to be in a fighting arena of sorts. It was square in design with poles sticking out of the corners. One on each corner. There are also ropes on the poles forming a sort of box. The stage itself was black with a circle that was red on top, white on the bottom, with a black line going through it and outlining a smaller white circle. _**(The classic Pokéball.)**_ But what amazed them all were the two strange creatures fighting in the middle of it. They were both humanoid but there were significant differences between them.

One of them was lanky with no mouth, nose, or ears. Its legs looked to be springy and had three small claws on its feet. It had three fingers on both of its hands and slanted, almond shaped eyes. It's skin was also a bright green color. It seemed to primarily use kicks in its fighting style.

The second one was also a humanoid. This one had golden skin, blue eyes, and long thin arms and legs. It's hands were covered by bright blue boxing gauntlets, and it wore a lavender colored battle dress and shoes and a black belt. This one appears to prefer to let its fists do the talking. As the two are getting ready to finish each other off, they sensed that company has arrived.

"Well Hitmonlee, it would appear as though we have guests." The one with boxing gloves said looking at the others.

The now named Hitmonlee nodded before leaping down and landing in front of the children. He may have been only about half the size of a human, but Hitmonlee still towered over the two children. To them, his stature was quite intimidating. However, his eyes showed that he was a gentle soul, and wouldn't hurt them.

"So you two are our chosen successors... I can see that you two have that fire of determination in your souls." He said in a deep elderly voice.

Kushina, Hiashi and Hitomi got in front of the kids and took on defensive stances, ready to defend their children. Hitmonlee raised his hands in surrender.

"Wait! We are not going to harm the young ones. Quite the opposite. We wish to gift them with our powers!" Hitmonlee explained.

The grown ups were confused by this proclamation, but didn't let their guard down. Naruto and Hinata however, had a sense of curiosity filling their eyes. They had never seen such powerful Taijutsu specialists in all of their young lives! And they used fighting styles just like their own! Just the prospect of learning from these two kungfu masters made stars appear in their eyes. The one wearing boxing gloves saw this and chuckled at the children.

"I can see that introductions are in order. My name is Hitmonchan, and this is my brother Hitmonlee. We are creatures that existed thousands of years ago known as Pokémon. We were once two of the strongest Fighting Types alive... That is, until a great cataclysm wiped out our race..." Hitmonchan explained.

"But if you guys are supposed to be dead, then how did you end up sealed into our children?" Hitomi asked.

This time, Hitmonlee took the initiative to explain things. He often prided himself in being good at negotiations. He sat down, and began to explain things to them. Or at least he would have. The two Pokémon soon started to turn into light particles that began merging with their respective hosts. Hitmonlee was absorbed by Hinata, and Hitmonchan was absorbed by Naruto. The mindscape started to fade as the two children and three adults woke up from their little fainting spell.

* * *

_**Well, that's all I've got for now. But I do plan to have four others merge with Pokémon as well. Here's the list of those I have in mind.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

_**If you have an idea for a Pokémon that one of these four could merge with, let me know in the reviews. Please list a name for that Pokémon, and its type(s). Read, review, flamers will face judgment from Arceus!**_


End file.
